1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment and a camera comprising an operation dial, and in particular, to electronic equipment and a camera which comprise a rotatively operated operation dial.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment such as cameras and cellular phones is too small to be provided with a large number of operation buttons. Accordingly, many pieces of such electronic equipment use a rotary operation dial (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-42401, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-305307, or Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-50076).
The operation dial of this kind has a large number of grooves formed in its outer peripheral portion so as to be easily rotated by the finger. The operation dial is also provided with what is called a click stop mechanism so that its rotation can be stopped at predetermined operation intervals.
However, with conventional cameras or equipment comprising such an operation dial, even with the click stop mechanism, the operation dial may be excessively rotated depending on the force exerted on the dial.